Take Me Away, Romeo
by NostalgicLove
Summary: Eyes slowly falling lower and lower. Rustling leaves hush away her worries. Her grip falls lose dropping a sweet red apple. Sleepless nights take over and eyes come to a close... Yup, it's a One-Shot.


**A/N: **A little something i came up with in 5 minutes...It's very short ._." sorry about that. Well..Please enjoy it nonetheless XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. They belong to their respectful owners. All I'm left with is a box of paper clips, a laptop, and my writing ideas. (^.^)b

Music Inspiration: Romeo & Cinderella [just search it up i Youtube *and i don't own the song either!:3]

* * *

><p>Apply a little mascara, black lace, white dress. Take a red apple to go, and set. In bit, a new chapter will open up and whisk me within its pages. The time has arrived.<p>

One more glance at her reflection with settle things. Maka wanted everything at perfection. She sighed in content leaning on the thick white balcony rail. The glass window captured her reflection.

The moon snuck behind the pale clouds, revealing only slim rays of light that shone across the black forest behind the large house. Maka rested her crossed arms down onto rail. Her chin lowered down in center. Eyes blank, bouncing off light, staring straight ahead into the dark shadows of the forest slowly seeing apart black trees from the dark violet sky. She was lost, in deep thoughts. Excitedly, waiting for her Romeo.

Long golden hair, separating dark from light. Flowing down her back. A breeze brushes past her face. Hair slowly slides off, and is guided along by the wind. Eyes slowly becoming half closed falling lower and lower. Rustling leaves hush away her worries. Her grip falls lose dropping a sweet red apple. Sleepless nights take over and eyes come to a close. She dozes off.

A faint male voice smoothly calls out. The soothing sound moves in closer and becomes clear.

"Maka"

It ends with a close up whisper. A scent of caramel comes near. The sleeping girl shivers, and opens her eyes. Snow white hair, and blood red eyes. He opens his mouth and speaks.

"Hey."

The boy lets her down from carrying her bridal style and picks up a fallen red apple up from the floor. He puts the red skin to his mouth and takes a bite.

"Soul…!" Maka looked up at the boy. Astonished. Her hand reached up and was placed on Soul's face. He smirked and quietly hushed her.

"Yeah it's me. S' been a while huh?"

The girl smiled widely and jumped up to hug the boy. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. They let go and get a good look at each other. They weren't just kids anymore. They were young adults. Each has matured so much. They endured through it all.

"Yeah it has. I love you Soul." Soul chuckled. He pulled her close once more by her dress collar and whispered.

"I know, and you're the reason I live. You ready? Once we leave, there's no coming back."

"Then take me away."

He jumped on the balcony railing and lifted her up as well.

White dress, and white hair falls into the pitch black forest, and they disappeared into the bittersweet night laughing all the way.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm...So you like it? If you don't it's okay I completely understand. Please just leave me an honest review before you leave this page! It will only take a couple seconds! Besides, Reviews=More stories=love and cookies! Oh and if you wanted to know why the two lovers wanted to run awaaaay, please read 's just a short summary :]

~ThinLove

* * *

><p><strong>Why Run Awaay?<strong>

Soul and Maka were childhood friends. Lovers, you could say. What separated them was Maka's ridiculously rich uncle. Maka was adopted into the Atatsu family shortly after her parent's death. is a brutal, cheap and greedy man. After the day of Maka's 18 birthday, he decided to sell her off and arrange a marriage in order for a large company's money and trust. But as we know, the only one for Maka is Soul Eater Evans. An orphan at birth. What should the two do now in a situation like this(A/n: ruuuuun!)?


End file.
